


机械爱人

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 枪刃看上了他的邻居机工，但机工藏了秘密。
Relationships: Gunbreaker | GNB Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Machinist | MCH Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 绝枪战士/机工士
Kudos: 4





	机械爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 看到最后可能会发现这是个恐怖故事X

枪刃觉得他的邻居是个神奇的人。  
他似乎没有家人，也没有朋友，整日与机械作伴。也许是常年宅在屋里的缘故，他的皮肤白得发亮，让人不由自主地联想到软滑爽口的奶冻，忍不住想要咬上一口。  
是的，枪刃对他的漂亮邻居产生了非分之想。  
他的确不是什么正人君子，但也不愿做个无耻之徒。他向来信奉情爱应当你情我愿，所以只敢自己在偷偷脑补。  
他在早起时可以看见机工在隔壁院子里翻动田地，播种下新的种子，忙得满头是汗。他端着杯牛奶，站在窗边看着，想象着自己就是那一滴从发间滑落的汗水，贴着细长的脖子向下，直直没入敞开的衣领内，濡湿了机工的胸膛。他被自己的脑海里的画面搞得硬了下身，只好扭头离开去处理。  
能看见机工出来的次数实在不多。多数情况下他只能通过隔壁房屋内频繁传出的敲打声和夜晚透出来的灯光来确定对方是否在家。  
他的邻居难道不会寂寞吗？枪刃想。也许他应该主动点去靠近？  
于是在某一个热闹的星芒节的早上，他偷偷往机工的邮箱里塞了一封祝福问候信，还有一朵含苞待放的阿泽玛玫瑰。  
老土，但是有用。  
当天晚上他就等到了想要的敲门声。  
机工站在他家门前的阶梯上，围着厚重的围巾，全身上下包裹得严严实实的，只露出了一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，眉眼上还沾了一点落雪。他的邻居满怀歉意地向他解释了自己今天下午才发现了邮件里的惊喜，急急忙忙地准备了谢礼，希望他不要介意。  
他看着对方递过来的虽然小但相当精致的星芒节蛋糕，无视身后部队亲友们故意起哄的笑声，心早已快乐得飞了出去。  
“我以后还能给你送礼物吗？”他压抑住内心的欣喜，小心翼翼又怀揣希望地问。  
“当然。”他听到青年笑着回答，“非常荣幸。”  
他们的交往由此开始。  
枪刃在几次礼物来回之后，决定大着胆子邀请机工出门喝酒。他本担心机工会拒绝，但没想到对方根本想都不想就答应了。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
酒馆热烘烘的氛围下，枪刃被酒精和爱情迷了眼，忍不住吐露了心意。  
“谢谢。”他看见那双会说话的眼睛因为他的话弯了起来，带着温柔的笑意看着他。  
“你能做我的恋人吗？”他决定说出来。  
机工微微张大了眼睛，似乎惊讶于他过于跳跃的话题，但在那眼神里，他没有看到厌恶和反感。  
十二神在上，他不讨厌我。枪刃想。  
“当然可以。”机工回答。他似乎从来不会拒绝人，但枪刃被突如其来的巨大喜悦冲昏了头脑，想不了太多。  
当晚枪刃真的跟着机工回了家。  
门一关上，他就迫不及待地将对方压在了门板上，像个刚品尝到情爱滋味的莽撞小子，毫无章法地吻了上去。  
机工温柔地接纳了他的急切。  
青年捧住了他的脸，手指腹上的薄茧磨蹭着他下巴新长出来的胡渣，勾得他心里发痒，另一只手拉过他的左手，引他探入了衣服内。  
机工的身材意外地比想象里的精壮，包裹在衣料下的肉体洁白而又美好，细腻光滑的触感让他迅速联想到了之前的奶冻。他像饿极了般忍不住咬了一口，在机工的锁骨上方留下了一排显眼的牙印。机工极不赞同地瞪了枪刃一眼，但枪刃实在管不了那么多了。他胡乱亲吻脸的同时略带粗鲁地扯下机工身上挂着的外套和衬衣，搂住对方的腰，隔着裤子就开始抚弄机工的性器和后穴。他的恋人很快就在他的抚摸下前后都达到了高潮。  
机工喘息着将脸埋入了他的怀里，右腿勾住了他的腰，用下身慢慢蹭着他的敏感部位，无声地作出了进一步的邀约。  
枪刃欣然应约。  
他除下机工被爱液打湿的裤子，扶着早已准备好了的肉柱抵在湿滑的后穴上，瞬间起了坏心，只在外面慢慢研磨着，就是不进去。直等到机工难受得忍不住又开始挺着下身，嘴里漏出破碎的呻吟时，他才狠狠地顶了进去。泛滥的汁液让他顺畅地一插到底，他感受到身下的穴肉在高潮余韵的痉挛中拼命地挤压着肉棒，热情地将他含住。  
枪刃不禁动得越发卖力，囊袋撞在臀肉上发出清脆的声响，伴着咕唧咕唧的水声，听得他上了头。  
明显的身高差让机工不得不踮起脚尖，又在每次的顶撞中失去平衡，只能紧紧地搂住枪刃的脖子。枪刃趁势抬起对方的腿，让对方夹住自己的腰部，将全部的重量压在了自己身上。  
这个姿势让两人贴得更加紧密了些。  
机工对着他仰起了脸。他看见那双眼睛因他的撞击而变得水雾蒙蒙，向来安静温和的脸上现在只剩下被情爱完全支配后的欲望和潮红。他扯出机工咬在嘴里的手指，一根一根细细地舔舐，含住又吐出，又将自己的手指伸进对方口中，搅动着口腔，然后拉出透明的银线，就像他身下不断进攻的动作一样，听着机工在自己愈发放肆的举动中渐渐发出浪荡的叫声。  
他终于得偿所愿。  
事后枪刃果断地搬出了部队房，也不管亲友们如何笑他，开始了和机工的同居生活。他快乐地享受了一段甜蜜的恋爱时光。  
但拉近的距离让他同时也发现了机工的奇怪之处。  
这并不是指机工的性格古怪。恰恰相反，机工和他想象中的一样，是个安静又平和的人，他大部分时间里都只会待在地下室的那间机械工房内捣鼓着自己的发明，剩余的时间就是陪在枪刃身边，听他聊起今日遇到的趣闻。  
可这就是奇怪的地方。  
即使是亲密如夫妻，也会需要拥有自己的私人空间。尽管他非常乐意与他的恋人待在一起，但他还是会定期出去跟部队的人聚会，跟固定队的亲友冒险，偶尔享受一下一个人的时光。但机工不是，他仿佛跟任何人都没有联系，除了每个星期出门的采买时间，他似乎愿意一直待在那栋房子里到地老天荒。这实在不太合理。  
枪刃不愿意过多干涉机工的自由，但令他更为不安的是另一件事情。  
机工对他一而再再而三的无理要求总是毫无怨言地全盘接受。于是他们在客厅里，在窗台上，甚至偷偷在院子里都做过爱。他的恋人似乎非常在意自己的身体，但他每每听着耳边爱人隐忍却难耐的喘息，总是按捺不住自己的占有欲，在激烈的顶撞中亲吻咬舐那具白净的肉体，试图在上面留下各种暧昧的痕迹。但是间隔极短的在下一次情事中，他会发现那些痕迹全部消失了。  
他有了疑惑，特地留意了一下，确实察觉到了一些端倪。  
机工的家务活做得利落干脆，如同他制造出来的机械一般从不出错，只有在枪刃偶尔参与进来时才会出现一些不大不小的纰漏。在一次晚饭后的收拾中，枪刃不小心碰倒了桌上的玻璃花瓶，碎片溅起，在机工的小腿划了一道不小的伤痕。他心疼得不得了，但机工却无所谓，只是笑着安慰了他。第二天早上，他瞥了一眼机工的腿，那道疤痕已经消失不见了。  
这是不可能的，这怎么可能？即使是治愈魔法，也总是需要一段时间的。  
枪刃的内心翻起了巨大的波澜，他再也无法无视种种在他心里生根发芽的阴影。在某天机工出门的日子，他终于忍不住迈出了脚步，推开了从未去过的地下工房的门。  
阴冷的气息夹杂着些许青磷水的气味扑面而来。枪刃在黑暗中打了个颤，小心翼翼地打开了地下室的灯光。  
并没有想象中恐怖的瘆人画面。只有普普通通的几张木桌，散乱堆放的机械零部件，挂满了整面墙的分解图纸。  
枪刃从桌上拿起了一只拆卸下来的机械手臂仔细看了看又放下，在屋内转了一圈，除了几个上了锁的柜子，并没有发现任何异样。  
他仍有疑惑，但还是不由得松了一大口气。一切原来不过是他无端的猜忌，他的恋人看来确实没有对他隐瞒什么秘密。他顿时觉得既愧疚又自责，决心等机工回来后一定好好道歉认错，希望能得到谅解。  
离开前，他不经意间瞥了一眼墙上的图纸，立刻就被图上的内容吸引住了。纸上画的似乎都是人形机械的分解示意图，他屏住了呼吸，贴上前去，认真辨认起旁边机工标注上去的密密麻麻的字体。  
看的越多，心里却越是发慌。  
枪刃震惊地后退了几步，迟钝地消化着脑内接收的信息。桌上摆放的人体机械部件提醒着他图样上描述的真实性，他深深地吸了一口气，从桌上捞起工具上前砸开了其中一个上了锁的柜子。  
秘密就此被打开。精致无暇的人皮整整齐齐地挂在柜子内，两个空洞洞的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他。  
他控制不住地浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，失手掉落了手中的锤子，再也无法抑制不住胃里翻涌的恶心，捂着嘴头也不回地冲了出去。  
他最亲密的恋人，竟然不是人。  
难怪机工从来都不像个人类，难怪他总能像机械一样精确得分毫不差地完成每一项事情。  
枪刃无法承受这个事实。他没有和任何人告别就离开了格里达尼亚，甚至远远地离开了艾欧泽亚。他躲到了远东之国的黄金港，沉溺于三条花街的声色犬马中，试图忘掉在遥远西方曾经发生的一切。怀里的温香软玉暂时迷醉了他的心神，但快乐是短暂的，总会有梦醒的时候，他在每个荒谬的夜晚过去后，睁开眼第一时间想起的就是机工，还有那双美丽的眼睛。于是他开始在白日里也流连在酒馆之中，将自己麻痹在了酒精里。  
收效实在甚微。  
特别在一个月后，有相识的人来到黄金港偶遇了他，带来了远方的消息，更加重了他的忧虑。  
“机工告诉你们我只是出门远行一段时间，很快就会回去？”他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“是啊。有什么问题吗？”面对友人的不解，他无法回答，只好草草用有事要忙搪塞过去，狼狈地逃离。  
机工知道他在知晓秘密之后还会回去，这是为什么？他还爱着我？枪刃心里冒出了一个念头，随即又马上被自己否定。一具机械人偶又怎么会懂得情爱？会这么想的他简直是病得不轻。  
也许是他真的病了，中了机工的魅惑，又或许是他确实迷上了那具身体，忘不了那个销魂感觉，以至于机工的身影不断地重复出现在他视野里每个角落，提醒着他这个人的存在。有时是擦肩而过的路人，有时是酒馆的老板，就连一夜欢好时对方的脸也有可能突然变成了另一个模样。  
枪刃在最初的痛苦之后，自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎。这些人都不是机工，机工不是这个样子的。他不会笑得这么做作，也不会这么放浪地贴上来主动求欢。  
枪刃看着那张熟悉的脸带着完全不一样的媚态低头舔弄着他的阴茎，开始自顾自地走神。如果是机工，又会怎么样做呢？他曾经的恋人似乎从不主动要求他的爱抚，但是对于他的求爱也从不拒绝，永远顺从地接受他在情爱过程中的任何需求。  
如果不是因为机工不是人类……  
不是人类很重要吗？心里有另一个声音在问他。  
他被这个想法吓了一跳，又被顶端牙齿轻轻咬噬的感觉刺激到打了个颤，没控制住直接射在了对方的嘴里。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”他的一夜情对象舔了舔嘴角残余的精液，幽怨地看了他一眼，“是我做的不够好吗？”  
不喜欢吗？真的不喜欢吗？  
枪刃对着那张脸发了疯地想着这个问题，最后绝望地发现，是喜欢的。即便知道了机工不是人类，他也依然迷恋着。  
“当然不是你的问题。”他喃喃自语，反手将对方压在了身下。  
第二天，他就踏上了返回艾欧泽亚的船只。  
回程的时间是如此漫长，他再次走上熟悉的道路时仿佛已经过去了好几个星历。  
机工庭院里的种子已经发了芽，稚嫩的豆苗破土而出，开始拼命向上生长。他踏过院内厚厚的落叶，忐忑不安地推开了房门，却发现里面安静得可怕。前厅的桌椅上落上了一层薄薄的灰尘，手指抹过能留下一道明显的痕迹，显然已经很久没人在这里活动过了。  
枪刃心中的不安扩大了。万一机工已经离开了呢？他突然想到这个可能。毕竟是他先背叛了自己的恋人，是他选择不告而别。  
他慌慌张张推开房子里的每一扇门，急切地找寻那个让他备受煎熬又痴迷不已的身影，直到寻找的地方只剩下了没去过的地下工房。  
他明白了什么，浑身颤抖但又步伐坚定地一步一步踏下了台阶。  
机工果然在这里。  
地下室暖黄的灯光下，他的恋人赤裸着身体，一半是白净无暇的肌肤，另一半却是布满了各种复杂机械线管的内里，手里正拿着一张他之前见过的皮囊，细细研究着。  
听到了开门的声音，机工裸露了一半的脸以一种诡异的角度转向了他的方向，露出了一个深情而又温柔的笑容。  
“欢迎回家。”


End file.
